musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitty Kat
Kitty Kat is the fourth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her second studio album B'Day. It was released on September 4, 2006. Lyrics You know I hate sleeping alone But you said that you would soon be home But baby, that was a long time ago I'm not feelin' it, I'm not feelin' it On top of you not callin' me back You see, I bet you think it's all on track And you actin' like it's all o' that I'm not feelin' it, I'm not feelin' it Let's go, let's go little kitty cat I think it's time to go Let's go little kitty cat He don't want no mo' Let's go little kitty cat Quite frankly: no more givin' it I'm not feelin' it It's like we at two places, but different paces We in trouble, but you won't meet me at the bridge It hurts, it feels deserted Did you forget where your heart lives? What about my body, body? You don't want my body, body? Acting like I'm not nobody You gon' make me call somebody What about my body, body? What about my body, body? You would rather go and party Somehow, somewhere I'll be naughty You know I hate sleeping alone But you said that you would soon be home But baby, that was a long time ago I'm not feelin' it, I'm not feelin' it On top of you not callin' me back You see, I bet you think it's all on track And you actin' like it's all o' that I'm not feelin' it, I'm not feelin' it Let's go, let's go little kitty cat I think it's time to go Let's go little kitty cat He don't want no mo' Let's go little kitty cat Quite frankly: no more givin' it I'm not feelin' it (Let me show you how to get there) Take a left to compassion (Lights will be flashin') Keep straight and you'll see the sun right there Affection (You're in the wrong direction) If I get caught, see, it just seems that you don't care What about my body, body? You don't want my body, body Acting like I'm not nobody You gon' make me call somebody What about my body, body? What about my body, body? You would rather go and party Somehow, somewhere I'll be naughty You know I hate sleeping alone But you said that you would soon be home (said that you would soon be home) But baby, that was a long time ago I'm not feelin' it, I'm not feelin' it On top of you not calling me back You see, I bet you think it's all on track And you actin' like it's all o' that I'm not feeling it, I'm not feeling it Let's go, let's go little kitty cat I think it's time to go He don't want no mo' Let's go little kitty cat Quite frankly: no more givin' it I'm not feelin' it I'm taking back the things I got from you, you And that includes my sweet little nookie too, too Let's go, let's go, let's go little kitty cat (Kitty cat) He don't want you anymore, no (Uh, uh, uh) Let's go, let's go, let's go little kitty cat (Kitty cat) He don't want you anymore, no (Ooh, ooh) Got diamonds on my neck Got diamonds on my records Since 16, I was coming down ridin' Lexus' How you gon' neglect this? You is just a hot mess You can call Tyrone, you ain't gots to lie Craig What about my body, body? What about by my body, body? I'm in the house all alone, you rather go and party? What about my body, body? You don't want my body, body? Acting like I'm nobody You gon' make me call somebody Let's go, let's go little kitty cat I think it's time to go Let's go, little kitty cat He ain't want no mo' Let's go little kitty cat No mo' getting' it, I'm not feelin' it Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:B'Day Category:Kitty Kat